Neverending Nights
| first_release = 2004 | last_release = Present | formats = WMV, PSP | num_episodes = 65+, excluding special videos }} Neverending Nights is a machinima comic fantasy video series created by Tawmis Logue and Adam Freese using the computer game Neverwinter Nights. The story follows Grayson (a fighter) and Peter (a ranger) in their quest to become heroes by slaying a dragon. However, they discover that the path to fame and fortune proves to be far more complex than either of them had expected. Setting and overview Neverending Nights is set in an original fantasy setting (despite the game Neverwinter Nights being set in Forgotten Realms). In the fantasy setting, several of the characters make reference to a Goddess by the name of 'Nen' (which is clearly the abbreviation of the series). Throughout the adventure of these two would be heroes, they cross forests, frozen tundra, various cities, villages, deserts, and even cross a vast ocean. The adventure begins in 'The City of Neverending' (another reference to the film's name). Several of the characters that are encountered are also personal references and jokes to the actors voicing the characters. Also, many of the characters titles reflect the character's name by having the same letter (Alan the Astounding, Andrea the Assassin, Ruth the Redeemed, Amiee the Armorer, Madame Marie, Sammy the Smith, etc.) - only a few have an exception to this (Grayson the Fighter, Peter the Ranger, Pawl the Dorf, and Poppy the Salt Vendor). The general plot of the first season was the two would be heroes going out to find a dragon to kill, just so they could become rich and famous - and never have to pay for a drink again. By the end of the first season, they encounter their first dragon - but this is where they begin to realize that things are not always so black and white. The second season has them being given another quest - to rescue a maiden. Indirectly, the two heroes manage to do just that. The third season has the heroes being prepared to face off against the often mentioned Dragon of Silverlake. In January 2016, Tawmis began re-filming the entire series, re-releasing them every Saturday, in 1080p (HD), both on their site and on their YouTube channel. Cast The story mainly follows Grayson the Fighter and Peter the Ranger. Several other characters, such as Pawl the Dorf, Andrea the Assassin (later Ruth the Redeemed), Daniel the Destructive, Amiee the Armorer become key supporting characters later in the series. Main characters *Grayson (voiced by Adam Freese) : Grayson is the fighter of the group - or so he claims. But he discovers that just having a sword doesn't make him a fighter. He comes to own a fabled magical blade known as The Blade of Destiny. As the first season progresses, the blade begins speaking telepathically to Grayson, and begins showing him that the blade is indeed destined for greatness. Unwillingly Grayson finds himself now thrust into trying to actually become a real hero. *Peter (voiced by Tawmis Logue) : Peter is the ranger of the group - and much like Grayson, learns that just because he used to camp in a tent in his uncle's backyard, doesn't exactly make him a Ranger. While Peter's main focus seems to be constantly frustrating Grayson; the two are actually very good friends. Peter's ideas aren't always the best; but somehow have a way of working out. : At the ending of Episode 9 it is revealed that Peter is actually a Half-Elf, something Grayson - in the sixteen years that he's known him - never caught onto. Grayson had never met Peter's father, and only knew his mother a thin, petite woman. By the end of Season Two, in Episode 42, it's discovered that Peter and Grayson share the same father - making them half brothers. Supporting characters * Pawl the Dorf (voiced by Paul Molina in Season One & Two; later voiced by Stephen Crouch in Season Three). Pawl the Dorf is a good friend to both Peter and Grayson. He's also the one that developed the map that Peter and Grayson had originally gone by - which was no better than if a three-year-old had drawn it. Pawl, although a dwarf, suffers from claustrophobia and was raised by human parents. *Andrea the Assassin (formerly voiced by Christi Molina in Season One; later voiced by Amanda Host in Season Two and Season Three). A deadly and yet beautiful assassin, Andrea is after the sword which Grayson has. Her exact reasonings for the sword remain unknown, but she is extremely driven. She also ends up employing Daniel the Destructive. Andrea the Assassin has a change of heart by the end of Season Two, and returns in Season Three as Ruth the Redeemed. * Amiee the Armorer - While apparently only an armorer, when first seen; who provides our would be heroes (Peter and Grayson) with armor early in the first season; she's seen in the background several times throughout the second season, as if following them; and by the third season, it's revealed that she works for the Dragons as one of the agents to put an end to the Dragon of Silverlake. *Daniel the Destructive (voiced by Mario Garcia). A rambling gnome wizard who had once attended the school run by none other than Alan the Astounding. * Albert the Goblin (voiced by Adam Freese), Bob the Goblin (voiced by Paul Molina in Season One & Season Two; voiced by Stephen Crouch in Season Three), and Charlie the Goblin (voiced by Tawmis Logue). These three goblins are goblinized (personifications) of Grayson, Pawl and Peter. They are also the one that made the phrase "That kicks rocks!" famous! *PAT, the Sword (voiced by Adam Freese). The glowing sword comes "alive" in Episode 14, speaking to Grayson telepathically. The sword expresses discontent with being stuck with Grayson. As the sword "binds" with Grayson, it's "deep" voice becomes clearer. Episodes Season 1 *1: Heroes?! *2: 20K?! *3: Come on Baby, Light my Fire. *4: A Walk in the Woods. *5: Ye Salty Dog! *6: He's a Magic Man! *7: Things That Make You Go...Boom? *8: On Borrowed Gold. *9: It's Not the Size. *10: Racial Benefit. *11: Deep, Dark, Revenge (This is How We Roll). *12: Where There is Smoke... *13: In and Out, a Hero's Tale. *14: Here Comes The Sand Again *15: Reach Out With Your Feelings... *16: Dessert City...? *17: Heroes Bar & Keep and...? *18: Pepper Flavored? *19: A Little Magic! *20: Variety Is the Spice of Life... And Death. *21: Accumulation Season 2 *22: This Is 'Dragon' On Too Long *23: Oh How I Treasure... Treasure! *24: The Watchful Eye *25: The New Recruits *26: Reunited And It Feels So Good *27: Even Ghosts Get Racial Benefits?! *28: The Light At The End of the Tunnel *29: The Plan. *30: Good Elf... Bad Elf? *31: Side Effects May Vary *32: Employment Opportunities *33: There Be Pirates! *34: Barking Up The Wrong Tree *35: This Is Bull$#!+ *36: Mind Over Matter (Now That You Don't Have A Mind, It Doesn't Matter) *37: Crime Does Not Pay *38: Mandatory Flashbacks *39: Confessions of A Blade *40: Something's Not Quite Right *41: Something Wicked This Way *42: Oh Mother Dearest Season 3 *43: Got Some Time To Kill? *44: Seeing The Unseen. *45: A Friend In Need. *46: Dude, Where's My Sword? *47: A New Hope. *48: The Assassin Strikes Back! *49: The Return of the Goblins. *50: Destiny or Chance? *51: Wanted: Dead Or Alive. *52: These Aren't The Heroes We're Looking For. *53: Forging Destiny *54: Back By (Somewhat) Popular Demand. *55: All Time 'Lowe' *56: Funkafied! *57: Pawn of the Dead. *58: VisionQuest. *59: These Are My Confessions. *60: But I'm A Lover, Not A Fighter. *61: Reunited And It Feels So Good (Wait, didn't we use that LAST Season?) *62: The Forge of Eternal Flame. *63: The Fall Of A Hero. *64: The Rise of A Hero. *65: Epic-Logue Popularity Neverending Nights has gained a following of fans, and has been featured in both PC Gamer http://www.neverendingnights.com/faqstuff/PCGAMER-UK-Thumb.jpg and PC Gamer UK, having an episode on the February 2005 DVD of the former.http://www.neverendingnights.com/faqstuff/PCGAMER-UK-ThumbArticle.jpg They were also part of the selection for the 2005 Machinima Film Festival. Additionally, the creators have also been interviewed by BioWare, the makers of Neverwinter Nights.Neverwinter Nights: Neverwinter Nights Machinima Tutorial In an interview with Hugh Hancock (the leader of Machinima.com) by BioWare, he said, "They're great. We first profiled them on Machinima.com about a year ago, I think. The way they work around their limitations is great - almost exactly the opposite approach to the one we're taking, but that's why they've been able to produce so much more quickly. And I found some of their episodes, the "lost in the woods" one in particular, accidentally-breathe-coffee level funny." Neverwinter Nights: Neverending Nights - A Machinima Project The makers of Neverending Nights were recently approached by ATARI and Obsidian Entertainment to create several machinima pieces to promote the release of Neverwinter Nights 2. With the same cast of voices (Tawmis Logue, Adam Freese, Paul Molina, Poppy Fitch, and Amiee Logue) the promotional series Neverending Daze was developed. The official release notice can be found on the Neverwinter Nights 2 Forumhttp://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=504321&forum=95&highlight=daze. Within two weeks of creating an official profile on Youtube.com, Neverending Nights jumped to #4 slot of being the most subscribed Comedy Channel. They currently continue to enjoy an increasing amount of subscribers.Neverending Nights.com :: View topic - Help Neverending Nights! They were also featured on IGN's NWVault website.Neverwinter News, Trailers, Screenshots, Previews, Reviews, Guides - Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault Most recently they were published in the book "Machinima For Dummies" entitled "Machinima For Dummies." In recent episodes, they included the voice work of "Al Lowe on Neverending Nights" Al Lowe (creator of the Leisure Suit Larry series, as well as Torin's Passage, Freddy Pharkas, among many other titles at Sierra) and "Greg Johnson on Neverending Nights" Greg Johnson (who was one half of the creative team behind the Toejam and Earl series, originally available on Sega, and later Toejam and Earl III being made for the Xbox exclusively). References External links *[http://www.neverendingnights.com/ Neverending Nights official website] Category:Machinima works Category:Neverwinter Nights